super_smash_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuko Matoi (SSB17)
|availability = Starter |tier = N/A |ranking = |firstgame = |games = |altform = |shareslot = |finalsmash = Senketsu Kisaragi |jnumber = 2 |walljump = No |wallcling = No |crawl = No |tether = |glide = |weight = |wspeed = |dspeed = |aspeed = |fspeed = |ffspeed = |outof = |voiceactor = |englishactor = Erica Mendez |japanactor = Ami Koshimizu}} Ryuko Matoi '''is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC Future. She was revealed on July 14th, 2016. Attributes Strengths *One of the fastest characters in the game. *Has a Disjoint Hitbox Range like . *Low Start-Up and Ending Lag in most of her moves. Weaknesses *Pretty Lightweight and easy to kill. *Predictiable Recovery move. *Senjin Shippu is a Risky Move and can make her suicide off the stage. Summary Ryuko is a '''Bait & Punish character and a Rush Down character with high great attacks. Low Lag attacks and excellent range of moves. Ryuko is a character with a long disjoint hitbox for a powerful weapon-based character with arguably one of the most highly adaptable fighting styles in Super Smash Bros. OC Future. Ryuko's main perk is her signature weapon - the Scissors Blade - which grants her an almost ridiculous amount of reach comparable to large characters, despite her average size, similar to previous incarnations of ; however, Ryuko's disjointed range trumps any previous swordfighters in the series since the Scissors Blade releases a long disjoint hitbox, boosting the weapon's already great range. The Scissors Blade isn't lacking in power either, and hence allows Ryuko to attack at a respectably safe range while dealing consistent damage. Ryuko's moveset supports these perks as She has a powerful aerial game, possessing aerials with little to no landing lag which he can use very effectively to approach and space opponents with his enormously disjointed range (notably his neutral and forward aerials which are arguably as useful in his metagame as Marth's aerials were in Melee and Brawl), while having powerful and long-reaching aerial finishers to boot, all which can surprise opponents with the sudden extension of the Scissors Blade's tip. Her ground game is also decent, as her tilts are fast enough to combo into her aerials and all her smash attacks have good KO potential and incredible reach, and in the hands of a skilled player it can be incredibly difficult to approach Ryuko since she can easily create space with her high ranged moves. However, Ryuko has her flaws. Ryuko has among one of the worst frame data in the game, with most of her attacks not starting up until only after a few frames pass along with high endlag on some, which makes her matchups against fast characters with quick attacks such as difficult to fend off. This is due to her not possessing a quick get-off-me option apart from her jab, neutral and forward aerials, allowing opponents that are right in his face to easily juggle her with attacks. This problem can be somewhat solved by learning the autocancelling times of her aerials (which allows him to act out of moves much faster), but to achieve this reliably can be extremely difficult due to the technical skill required to autocancel reliably: a few frames early or late can potentially prevent Ryuko's move from even starting up, causing her to get punished. Her recovery is also predictable due to Senketsu Shippu providing only mediocre horizontal distance, and her Jump-boosted jumps can be easily interrupted by any stray attack offstage. In addition, her recovery is further burdened if she happens to be sent offstage, She will have a rough time coming back by that way. Although most of these flaws. Finally, Ryuko is hampered by having no projectiles while also having difficulty countering projectiles due to her slow attacks. Moveset 'Taunts' *Side Taunt - Ryūko points with her index finger on her left hand and says, “You don’t look so tough!” *Down Taunt - Ryūko twirls her scissor blade around with her right hand, and then strikes a fighting pose while saying, “I won’t go down so easy!” *Up Taunt - Ryūko pulls out the other half of the scissor blade and then crosses both blades in an x-shape as she raises them up into the air. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes *''See: Alternate Costumes (Super Smash Bros. OC Future)'' Trivia Category:Characters (SSB17) Category:Kill la Kill universe Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. OC Future Category:Playable Characters Category:Starters Category:Bait & Punish